Life is a Dance
by PercabethandAntiThalico
Summary: On temporary hiatus. Based of the quote- "Life is a Dance...you learn the steps as you go." Percy and Annabeth are out of college (almost) and ready to settle down. So they obviously get married and have kids, but this being Percy and Annabeth, and their kids, nothing is ever going to go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1:Permission

**Hi! So I'm rewriting this story and I have changed some of the details. If you want links to some outfits for my other story than PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my laptop, how in Hades could I own PJO?**

Chapter One: Permission

Percy

I wiped my hands on my jeans to get rid of the sweat. I stood on the Chase's front porch waiting for Annabeth's dad to open the door.

"Ah, Percy so nice to see you again." Dr. Chase said "Come in, come in."

He led me to a couch in the living room, we sat down and talked a little while about school, life, his job, ya know all that stuff. Annabeth and I were both in our last year of college. Well, she was in her 1st year of grad school and I was in my last year of college. She had gotten accepted to Harvard a year early and the following year I was accepted to The University of Massachusetts at Boston. We saw each other as much as we could and were currently back visiting Camp and my mom for winter break. I had rode Blackjack up here. I then realized that I was stalling. My hands started to sweat again.

"So … Dr. Chase" I started

"Percy, please call me Fred or Rick."

"Okay." I started "So I was wondering…" I trailed off get nervous.

"Wondering what?' Dr. I mean Rick asked.

I took a deep breath. "If I could have permission to marry Annabeth."

Dr. Chase blinked and then begin to smile. "Of course you may." he finally said.

"Thank you so much."

We got up and I started walking towards the door. "Oh and Percy." said. I looked back at him. "Take care of my daughter please." he said

"I will." I answered back.

Once I got back outside I did a fist pump. Alright now on to help me I thought. And whistled for Blackjack to come and take me to Olympus.

At Olympus

I walked down the streets of Olympus on the way to Athena's temple. I was a lot more nervous than I was before. The temple was beautiful. It was basically the remodeled version of how the Parthenon looked in Ancient Athens. It hard ivory marble with an ivory base and columns, a gold stripe wrapped around the roof. Gold olive tree branches wrapped around the pillars. Inside the Athena Parthenos stood in the middle of the room. And with her back to me, staring at the statue, was none other than Athena herself.

"She is amazing." Athena said

"Yeah." I said smiling a little "She sure is."

Athena turned to face me, her grey eyes sparkling, as if knowing why I was here. She was wearing an elegant white dress that went down to her ankles, and was sleeveless. Athena had on standard Greek sandals, and around her arms were gold armbands that looked like snakes. Her curly black hair was left down naturally, making me think of Annabeth.

"So." Athena said "You needed to speak to me?"

I cleared my throat "Yes." I said

Athena half smiled, half smirked "And it has something to do with my daughter, I assume."

This was it "Lady Athena, I am here because I want your permission to marry Annabeth."

The grey-eyed goddess looked at me and smiled. "Go for it." she said

I bowed. "Thank you my Lady." I started to leave when she called to me.

"Perseus." she said "Take care of my daughter."

Wow, I have her parents permission, now all that's left is to actually propose to Annabeth. Oh gods.

**Please remember to read the Chapter One... part. Anyways Basically go read the first AN.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	2. Chapter 2:Ring

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO**

Chapter Two: Ring

Percy

So because this is Annabeth I'm proposing to, just a regular ring won't do. So naturally I go to my mom for help. She suggested that I go to my dad, who gave me an idea and sent me to Athena to help. The plan was very simple, Athena got Annabeth's ring size, was our model (they wear the same size ring) and got the diamond. Dad and I got the pearls. And Tyson made the ring itself. We worked on this all morning. Later, when we gave the stuff to Tyson he sent dad and I out of the room, only keeping Athena to make the band. She later went back to Olympus, while dad and I hung out waiting for Tyson to make the ring.

"Are you nervous?" my dad asked me, while we were walking down the beach.

"Yeah," I answered "Got any advice?"

"On proposing or marriage in general?"

"Both,"

"Well," my dad looked up at the sky "Just do it when the time is right." he said finally.

"And how do I know which time is the right time?" I asked him

"Oh, don't worry you'll know." he said "And advice on marriage, well, just don't ever be afraid to show and tell her how much you love her."

"Thanks."

Later that afternoon Tyson told us it was ready. Athena, Poseidon, and I met Tyson up on Olympus.

"It's finished!" my half-brother announced happily

"Great let's see it." said Athena

Tyson showed us the ring. It was beautiful. It was silver and had a split band with a pearl in the center with 2 diamonds on either side of it. Engraved on the pearl was a silver infinity sign. The words As long as we're together: Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl were engraved on the inside of the ring. Tyson had even put the ring in a black velvet box.

"It's beautiful," I said. I turned around to see the 2 gods peering over my shoulders.

"It sure is," Athena said

My dad looked at her in mock surprise. "Athena, I didn't know you could be a girl," he said

"Shut up." Athena responded.

I ignored them and looked at Tyson. "Thank you." I told him.

"You're welcome." he said, handing, me the box. I turned back to the gods.

"Thank you." They both smiled and me and said you're welcome at the same time, which caused them to glare at each other. I started to walk back towards the elevator when my dad stopped me.

"Son," he said "Good luck." Athena nodded in agreement. I waved back at them going back to the mortal world to get ready for my date with Annabeth tonight.

**-PercabethandAntiThalico **


	3. Chapter 3:Proposal

**I don't own PJO**

Chapter Three: Proposal  
Percy

"Brr." Annabeth said pulling her coat closer around her "It's cold out here."

"Well it is January in New York Wise Girl," I said holding her hand, walking inside my apartment building. The doorman-Roger-tipped his hat at me in am greeting. When we got to my room we both collapsed onto my bed.

"That was fun," said Annabeth, kissing my nose

"Anything for you Annie."

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus." she said "Hey can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure." I said

Annabeth got off the bed and grabbed some of my pj's. I kept thinking about what my dad said about the "right time". But before I could drive myself insane, Annabeth came out of the bathroom, wearing my black, grey, and white plaid pajama pants, with her white t-shirt. We watched a movie for a while.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked once the movie was over "Where are your mom and Paul?"

"Out, went to a party with some of there friends." I answered

"Okay." was all she said, cuddling into me. We sat in silence until I asked her: "Annabeth would you ever want to get married?"

She looked at me "Well depends, who am I marrying?"

"Me," I said

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah," she finally said "And it would be perfect. We would get married on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, and the bridesmaid dresses would be blue, and all our parents will be there."

"And after?" I asked her

"Well, we would live in a beautiful house in the city. And have our dream jobs-"

"Family?" I asked

"I want to have 3 kids." She said looking me in the eyes "2 planned and 1 unexpected. We'd have a dog, and oh Percy it would be perfect."

I heard my dad's voice in my head you just need to find the best time to do it. I knew now was that time. "Well Annabeth, what would you say about making that reality?"

She looked at me slightly confused "Percy what are you saying?"

"I'm saying." I started rolling over to get the box out of the drawer. "Marry me Annabeth, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She blinked and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Yes." she said

I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed me and when we pulled back she was crying. Then she noticed the ring. "Percy," she gasped "Where did you get this?"

"I had some help from your mom, my dad, and Tyson."

"I think it's beautiful." She said "Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Wise Girl." I whispered

I and I fell asleep, my fiancé in my arms.

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	4. Chapter 4:Mother!

**Disclaimer- I will hunt you down Rick! And when I find you I'll make you give me PJO! And if you don't I'll have to use my cardboard knife... This means that I obviously don't own PJO... (Hi Percabeth'sOwlette!) **

Chapter Four: Mother!

Percy

I got up and looked down at Annabeth. I smiled thinking about how we would be married soon. She was curled up under the blankets so I slipped out of bed trying not to wake her. I walked down into the kitchen to see my mom and Paul standing there. They both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"So," my mom said "How was your date?"

"Good." i said, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Anything big happen?" Paul asked innocently.

"Whoa. Percy, what did you do? Wait, nevermind I don't want to know." Drake said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. He looked at mom and Paul, then back at me. "Am I missing something?"

I sighed. "You aren't going to stop until I tell you?"

They shook their heads.

"I proposed to Annabeth. she said yes." I said. Drake spit out his orange juice that he was drinking.

"You did what?" he asked. I smiled because he had the funniest look on his face.

"I do believe he said he proposed to me, and that I said yes." Annabeth said, walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her head.

"Oh my god! I knew it, I knew it! Percabeth forever!" Irene yelled walking in. "Can I see the ring?" Her red hair was up in a messy bun and she had on purple snowflake pajamas.

"Sure." Annabeth said, holding out her left hand.

"It's beautiful." My mom and Irene said at the same time.

"Where did you get that?" Drake asked, he was still confused.

"Tyson made it."

"He did a really good job. Look what it says on the inside." Annabeth said.

Irene read the message, then my mom, so basically everyone did.

"I better go get ready." Annabeth said.

She came back down a couple minutes later. She was wearing jeans, grey boots, her owl earrings and camp necklace, and her Harvard hoodie. She just loved rubbing the fact that she was a grade ahead of me.

"I'll be back at lunch." She gave me a kiss, hugged my mom, and waved goodbye to the others. As soon as she was out the door, my mom and Paul were smiling at me again. But along with Irene this time.

"Seriously. Am I missing something?" Drake asked.

I sighed. "If anyone is missing something it's me."

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my office, working on Hermes' temple when I felt someone come up behind me.

"So." The mystery person said. "How was your date?"

I turned around to see my mother standing behind me.

"It was good."

"Anything amazing happen." She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Percy proposed! I'm getting married!" I blurted out.

Athena smiled.

"You knew didn't you."

She grabbed a chair and brought it over to the desk.

"Of course I did. He came and asked me before."

I smirked. "Wow I didn't know that Seaweed Brain had the guts to do it."

Mom laughed. "Me neither. Congratulations by the way. Now lets look at these blueprints."

**If you want the link for Annabeth's outfit/office tell me. **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	5. Chapter 5:Wedding and Graduation Plans

**Hey guys. So again. If anyone wants links for outfits tell me in the reviews or PM. And I also changed Annabeth's ring. It's now a silver split band with a pearl in the center with two diamonds on the side. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO end of discussion. **

Chapter Five: Wedding and Graduation

Annabeth, Sometime that May

I walked into the cafe and sat down at a booth with my laptop in my hands. Percy hadn't arrived yet. We were meeting up at a cafe halfway between our colleges to discuss wedding plans. And graduation. I started to work on my latest architecture design for school and started thinking about my dear Seaweed Brain. I had met him when we were 12 and couldn't stand him. I had started developing a crush on him as we got older and by the time I was almost 15 I realized that I loved him. And here we were about 9 years later, 5 of those years being friends but the other 4 dating. And now we were getting married. I remember when he had come up to Harvard just to show me his acceptance letter. I was so proud of him, and now he's going to graduate.

"Earth to Wise Girl." I heard Percy's voice say.

I looked up from my laptop and saw Percy standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said, giving him a kiss as he slid in the booth next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. But better, now that you're here." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. A waiter came by and we ordered lunch. When he brought our food we were deep in planning.

"I talked to Chiron and the gods. They said that we could have our wedding at the beach at Camp. We'll do the cocktail hour thingy at the Canoe Lake, then the reception at the beach again." I said.

"Perfect."

"Yeah. Blue bridesmaid dresses. We're going shopping next week."

"Bridesmaids are Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel right?" Percy said.

"And Irene yes."

"Perfect. So groomsman are Grover, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Drake."

We continued planning and everything was going smoothly. Until the invitations.

"Hey, um, Wise Girl… Do we put Poseidon and Athena's names on the invitations? They're helping throw the wedding. How do we list it? And isn't your family helping too?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah they are helping throw the wedding. I don't know…"

"Oh well, lets just come back to that. On a different subject, do I have to wear a tux? Because this is a beach wedding. Hey, what's the difference between a tux and a suit?"

I sighed. Leave it to Percy "A tux is more formal than a suit. It's generally in black, and has a bowtie instead of a long tie. They can also be worn with more stuff. Suits tend to be a little less tailored and come in multiple colors. And to answer your tux question, no you don't have to wear a tux or a suit."

Percy did a fistpump.

"But you do have to wear a pair of nice khaki shorts and a nice white button down. And a tie."

Percy's moment of glory ended. "What! A tie!"

"It's either that or a suit."

"I'll wear a tie." Percy grumbled. I kissed his cheek.

"Good Seaweed Brain."

We continued planning.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah?"

"What day is your graduation again?"

"May 31st. At 4."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"You better be."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

We basically finished planning the wedding. We got all the major details, we were going to do the minor details later.

**Thanks for reading. This was basically a filler chapter. PM me for outfits. **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	6. Chapter 6:Graduation

**Hey guys. If you really want to know go read the other AN's.**

**Disclaimer- Seriously? What part of you makes you think that I own PJO.**

Chapter Six: Percy's Graduation

Annabeth, May 31st

I scanned the room looking for Sally. She saw me and waved me over. I smiled and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Annabeth you look gorgeous!" Sally said as soon as she saw me.

I didn't look like much. I wore a blue dress summer dress, with a brown belt, and buttons down the front. I wore my camp necklace, silver sandals with small heels, owl earrings, and the blue bracelet Percy gave me for our anniversary last year. It was a four part bracelet and had an anchor charm, two owl charms, the word love, and an infinity sign. My hair was left down and I pulled it to the side with two small clips. And I also wore my engagement ring.

"Thanks." I said sitting down next to her. Irene moved next to me.

"Thank gods you're here. Drake was about to drive me insane." she said and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Drake stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Oh guys. I like your dress by the way." I said.

Irene looked down at her dress and blushed. "Thanks. I don't looked over dressed do I?"

"No not at all."

Irene wore a coral dress that ended a little above the knees. It was a one shoulder dress with a ruffle collar, and a coral lace belt with a brown belt buckle. She had on a gold heart necklace, pearl earrings and clear lip gloss. Her Rachel like curly red hair was pulled back with a clip and she wore brown gladiator sandals.

"You girls both look beautiful." Sally said.

I made small talk with Percy's family until the ceremony started.

"Perseus Jackson. Better known as Percy." The headmaster said. We clapped and cheered. I smiled up at my fiance. He smiled back at me, his sea green eyes sparkiling. The rest of the ceremony went well. The rest of the students got their diplomas and the valedictorian made her speech. At the end of the ceremony Percy came to find us.

"Oh my baby boy is growing up." Sally said.

"Mom!" Percy protested as Sally pulled him in for a hug.

He turned to me and I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Congratulations Seaweed Brain." I said into his shoulder.

"Thanks." we hugged for a bit longer until Percy said:

"Dad!"

I turned around to see Poseidon standing there.

"Congratulations son." he said and Percy gave him a "man hug."

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. I noticed Paul's eyes darting between the two. Irene and Drake trying not to stare. And Sally trying to pretend that she wasn't there.

"I couldn't miss your college graduation." Poseidon said. They talked for a bit more until Poseidon left.

"You said that they looked alike! Not that they were basically an older and younger version of each other!" Drake said.

Percy shrugged. Paul smirked, and Sally smiled.

Percy whispered in my ear. "I like the dress."

I blushed and we left for the after party.

**Another filler chapter! Yay!**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	7. Chapter 7: Dress Shopping

**It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Jason! No it's another chapter! Okay sorry for any confusion about the girls. This is the third time I've redone this chapter and now it's good. So for any confused people out there I'll explain(please don't be offended, I confused myself writing this.) The Jr Bridesmaids are named Taylor and Lauren and they are both 12. Lauren is the daughter of a friend of Sally's named Gen. Holly is 6 and Annabeth's cousin on her dads side. Taylor is 12 and Eliza is 6. Annabeth is their babysitter. They are both the daughters of Sally's other friend Angela. LINKS FOR OUTFITS! LINKS FOR OUTFITS! IF YOU WANNA SEE 'EM REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

***Go read the AN. I know you didn't  
**

Chapter Seven: Bridesmaid Dresses**  
**

Annabeth, Middle/Beginning of June

Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and I stepped out of the car to go pick Irene. Sally and Paul had bought a house a couple minutes out of the city. The house was a 2 story country brick house that was nothing short of beautiful. We walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello girls come in." Paul said and moved aside.

"Thank you, but we can't stay for long. We're just here to pick up Irene." Piper said.

"Oh girls you're here." Sally said.

"Hi." We all said. Sally gave each of us a hug and when she hugged Thalia I noticed something sparkly on her left hand. I smiled at her and she put her finger to her lips, blushed, and stuffed her left hand back in her pocket.

"Thalia." I said. "Do you have to tell us something?"

Thalia blushed harder, sighed and slipped her hand out of her shorts pocket. On her ring finger was an engagement ring. The girls squealed and we surrounded Thalia.

"When did this happen?" Piper asked.

"How?" Hazel asked.

"Go Girl!" Rachel cheered.

"So." i said casually. "Excited?"

They all looked at me and burst out laughing.

Thalia's ring was just like her. It was silver with blue topaz. It was a royal princess gothic style.

"What's going on down here?" Irene said, coming down the stairs.

"Thalia's engaged to Leo." I said and then made a big deal of skipping around in a circle pretending to throw flower petals.

Irene's eyes widened. "So does that make everyone of you guys engaged?"

We all nodded.

"Well, all the demigods." Rachel said. Sally smiled.

"Well good luck girls. The little girls will be there soon." Paul said referring to my two Jr Bridesmaids and two flower girls.

"Bye." We all left.

At the Store.

"Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase. I have an appointment for 2 o'clock.." I said to the lady at the desk.

"Ah yes . Soon to be married to a guy named Percy Jackson." she said.

"Yep. That's me."

"Okay. Is your entire party here?"

"Um no. These are my bridesmaids, my jr bridesmaids and flower girls should be here soon." Just then my aunt Julie walked in with my six year old cousin Holly.

"Hey girls!" I said as Sally's friends Gen and Angela walked in with their girls Taylor, Eliza and Lauren. "Okay we're all here now."

Desk lady smiled and pointed to the moms. "Are they staying?" she asked. "They're welcome to, if it's okay."

They all shook their heads.

"I have errands to run." Aunt Julia said.

"I was told I couldn't stay." Gen said smiling.

"So was I." Angela agreed

I walked over to where they were and hugged my aunt.

"Hey girls." I said turning to face them. "How are you?"

"Good." Holly said. She was six and one of my flower girls.

"Hot." Eliza said. she was also six and a flower girl. I babysit for her and Taylor.

My two Jr. Bridesmaids nodded their heads. They were both twelve.

"Okay here we go girls." Desk lady said. "My name is Angie by the way." we were led into a room with cream colored walls. A long couch and coffee table, and a catwalk with dressing rooms and floor to ceiling mirrors.

"When are you getting married?" Angie asked me.

"July 8th."

"Okay what's the venue and main colors?"

"It's a beach wedding and the main color is light blue."

Angie wrote some things down on her clipboard.

"Do we want the dresses to match exactly?"

"The bridesmaid dresses all to match but they don't have to match the jr bridesmaids or the flower girls. Same with the other two." I said as we all took seats on the couch.

"Okay I'm going to try some things on. Can I have the bridesmaids please? By the way, which one of you is the maid of honor?" Angie said/asked. man this girl asked a lot of questions.

Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Irene, and Rachel stood up. "I'm the maid of honor." Thalia said.

"Great. Right this way." Angie led them into a room.

"Are you excited to get married?" Holly asked me.

"Yes of course." I answered.

"Do you love Percy?" Eiza asked.

"Of course."

"Do you already have your dress?" Taylor asked.

"Almost. My mom is making it so it's almost finished."

Eliza's eyes widened. "She's making it! Oh wow it must be really special then! And your mom must be a really good dressmaker!"

"Yeah she is."

"What's the wedding going to be like?" Lauren asked.

"It's a beach wedding so nobody has to wear shoes." I said. Holly cheered. "And so yeah. You'll meet a bunch of my friends there. It's at the summer camp that Percy and I go to."

"How are these Annabeth?" Angie asked.

All of the girls came out in dresses just the right color. Rachel's dress ended just above the knees and was a sweetheart ruched dress. It was a bit to silky and plain for my taste and I could tell that she didn't like it either.

Hazel's dress was a short chiffon dress with a layered skirt. It had a bit of a younger person style to it so I kept that one in mind for Lauren and Taylor.

Piper's dress was a tight short pleated strapless dress. It looked good on her but didn't match the beach theme.

Irene's dress was the shortest which again was strapless It had an empire waist and was tight at the top part with a bit of a sweetheart neckline. It had tight ruffles for the skirt and was a silk dress. Um… No thanks Angie.

Thalia's dress was perfect. It looked like a bit more sophisticated version of Hazel's dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was a crinkle chiffon dress with a cascading front. I knew that was the one but I wanted to hear the girls opinions.

"What do you girls think?" I asked.

"I like this one but it doesn't scream beach. It says regular wedding." Piper said.

"I just don't really like this. It's kinda plain and again to silky." Rachel said.

"I don't even think you like this Annabeth. I mean you and I know that ruffles aren't our thing." Irene said.

Hazel spoke next. "I like this but I feel that it would be a bit better on Lauren and Taylor. I think that Thalia's dress is the best." Dang. These girls are just reading my mind.

Everyone else agreed. Angie spoke up.

"Well then. Let's get the girls in Thalia's dress and see what Miss Lauren and Miss Taylor look like in Hazel's dress. We'll get the flower girls next." Angie said and led the group back.

A couple minutes later everyone came back. The bridesmaids all came back smiling and so did Lauren and Taylor. I smiled too. They all looked beautiful.

"Now what do you think?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and I agreed.

"So these are the ones?" Angie asked.

"Yes these are."

"Okay now will everyone take off the dresses. It's time for the flower girls.".

Said girls smiled and walked with Angie, leaving me by myself on the couch. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Sally.

"Hey Annabeth. Just wondering if you all wanted to come back home for and Gen are here so Taylor, Lauren and Eliza are coming."

"Okay I'll ask everyone." I wrote back. I texted Julie and she said that Holly could come.

"Hey Annabeth. Whatcha doin?" Thalia said sitting down next to me.

"Sally wants to know if we want to come over for dinner." I said.

"That sounds good." she said.

"So." I started. "Leo proposed."

Thalia sighed. "Yep. Last night."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." Thalia leaned into my shoulder. "I can't believe that we're all getting married. Except for Rachel."

"Yeah me neither. I'm so excited." Piper said.

"Yeah it's just going to be one wedding at a time." Irene said joining us on the couch.

"Yep so it's gonna go. Percabeth wedding, have their honeymoon, come back and then Jason and Piper's wedding, their honeymoon. Then they come back and it's Frazel wedding, honeymoon and come back then it's time for Thaleo wedding." Rachel said. "Gods guys that's a lot."

I laughed. "I was designing this house the other day and Percy came in, looked at the house and said: Gods Annabeth that house is so big that we could live there along with Thalia and Leo. I told him that it was a big house for a really big family and said: It's so big that we could live there along with Thalia, Leo, and the rest of the gang." Everyone laughed.

"Why does that sound really dangerous?" Piper wondered out loud.

The jr bridesmaids came back and following them came the flower girls. I looked at the dresses and didn't really like either of them. One was too long and the other was too puffy.

Angie must have seen my face. "Come on girls let's do round two." They got led back to try on more dresses.

"Gods she's annoying." Thalia whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

Holly and Eliza came back. This time Eliza's dress was too ruffly. Did she listen when I said that I don't like ruffles.

Holly's dress however was perfect except for the big flower sash.

"is there anyway that we can remove the flower sash? Just the flower and bow. The part around the waist is perfect." I asked. Angie walked over and took off the flower and the bow.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yes I like that one. What do you girls think?"

"I like it." They both said at the same time.

After the girls got changed, the dresses were paid for and a time to pick them up was arranged we all waited outside for Gen to pick up Lauren, Taylor, Eliza, and Holly so that we could meet back up at Sally's.

**Slight filler chapter? Anyways the next chapter is Wedding Part One!**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


End file.
